


The Truth Can Be A Scary Thing

by CartoonLover



Series: The Truth Can Be A Scary Thing [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Actually almost cried writing the first chapter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fighting, Gen, Lots of Angst, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Everything falls apart...





	1. Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> My second DuckTales story how exciting! Definitely different from my first. 
> 
> ENJOY!:D

"How could you?" There was another fight in the mansion but all Huey could focus on was Dewey, how he kept a secret from him and Louie and as far as he's concerned, triplets don't do that. 

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?! You lied to us and all you can say is 'sorry'?!" 

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you!"

"Cause that's better!" Everyone was fighting, Webby was crying, and Louie he didn't know what to do. So he ran. He thought he heard his name but he couldn't be sure, he ran until he found a random room and went inside. He vaguely heard doors slamming before he burst into tears, everything was a mess and he wasn't sure it could be fixed. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there but it was light when he came out, it had been pitch black when he went in. 

As he walked around he couldn't find anyone they were all stewing, alone. He went into the kitchen after noticing his hunger ~~and maybe the chance of seeing Beakley~~ but there was no one there. He sighed and grabbed a box of cereal, he couldn't handle anything more. As he ate he noticed how silent it was and how he hated silence, he heard a door open and jumped up hopefully, who it was he didn't care as long as it was someone. Anyone. Huey walked into the kitchen and didn't seem to notice him but he didn't let that last long. 

"Huey!" Huey jumped when he heard his name and sighed in relief when he saw it was Louie, the one person he wasn't mad at. 

"Hey Louie." He said half-heartedly, "Where's Ms. Beakley?" He didn't really care where the others where. 

"With Webby I guess." His face darkened at hearing Webby's name but he wasn't going to take it out on Louie, never Louie. He sat across from him and dug into his own cereal, he didn't have the energy to make anything else. They ate in silence for a few minutes neither knowing what to say.

"Where were you last night? You never came into the room." Louie jumped at the question before shrugging.

"I don't really know where I sorta ran into a random room." Huey nodded and went back to silently eating, Louie had so many things to ask him but couldn't find the words, ironically he was known as always having the right words to say. But not this time. 

Meanwhile, Dewey was in another room in the mansion, away from his brothers, away from everyone. He was drowning in guilt and he knew he could never say anything to fix this, he went too far keeping this from them. He couldn't face them not when he knew what they'd say, they hate him he doesn't blame them, he was an idiot how could he possibly think this would turn out okay. Years of trust lost for no reason other than his own stupidity and no one to blame but himself, he hugged the pillow closer to his face and willed himself not to cry again. It didn't work. 

Huey tried to be around Louie, he really did but he couldn't bring himself to stay and after breakfast went back upstairs. His biggest concern was blowing up at him, Louie didn't deserve that and he knew if he stayed down there it would've happened, he got his temper from Uncle Donald after all. Uncle Donald, he could understand his reasoning for not telling them, really he could, but it didn't make him less mad he was mad at everybody it seemed. He was the maddest at Dewey, they didn't keep stuff from each other, they just didn't and then Dewey did. He didn't understand, if he had simply told them they would have been more than happy to help, it was mom after all. But he didn't and Huey doesn't know why. 

Huey was mad, Dewey was upset and Louie just wanted his family back. 

If there was one thing Donald was feeling it was guilt ~~and a bit of anger~~ if he had simply told the boys the truth none of this would be happening, he had his reasons true but he knew he'd have to tell them eventually, he just hoped it would've gone better than this. The thought of those three ending up like him and Scrooge broke his heart, it was the one thing he promised himself he would never let happen and it was happening and he couldn't do a thing about it, he was too busy stewing over his argument with Scrooge. It was his fault Della disappeared he knew it was, he should've never come back here he knew it wouldn't end well and now his boys were paying the price. 

There was a reason Scrooge was distant from his family, the good times were great but the bad was just awful. He was most of the reason for this, he's messed up a lot in the past, he acknowledges that and he had been trying to fix it but it was clear Donald would always see him as the reason Della disappeared. And now the boys were suffering, he never wanted that those boys deserved better but what could he do about it? 

* * *

If you had told Louie a week ago that something like this would happen, he would've laughed in your face, now he's trying not to cry again, he was never good with conflict especially with his family, especially if he didn't know if they would bounce back. He tried to talk to Huey but it was clear he didn't want to see anyone, he didn't necessarily blame him but it still upset him, how were they gonna fix this if no one would talk to each other? He heard someone walk into the living room and quickly turned around, Webby epped when she saw him and ran out.

"Webby..." He sighed and turned back around, he wasn't mad at her he wasn't really mad at anyone, he was more upset than anything and it seemed like there was nothing that could be done to fix it. He brode in silence for a while when his phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Greenbean!" 

He perked up as he heard his uncle's voice, "Uncle Gladstone!"

"Yup, how's it going over at casa McDuck?" 

"Things could be better..."

"What happened?" 

"Dewey's been keeping secrets, Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge are fighting, and I don't know what to do!" 

"Sounds rough, but don't worry this family's gotten through worse."

"It's about mom." Uncle Gladstone is silent for a few seconds. 

"Ooo, yeah that's a bad one."

"You're not helping!"

"Sorry Greenbean, Della's always been a sore spot since she disappeared. Look just give it a few days and everything will start to work itself out. Sorry to cut you short Greenbean but I gotta go, talk to you later okay?" 

"Yeah okay. Bye." Uncle Gladstone hung up and he sighed again usually talking to him makes him feel better, but not this time. Could he wait a few days? What if it's too late by then? 

"Louie." A voice said behind him, he quickly turned around to see Uncle Scrooge standing there looking very worn out. 

"How are ye doin' lad?" He walked over to the couch and sat down keeping his distance, just in case.

"How do you think?" Louie replied viciously, he didn't mean to but he was just so tired of all this. 

"Ae imagine it's not well." 

Louie lets out a huff, "This is so stupid, why can't everyone just talk to each other?"

"It's not that easy."  Louie groaned and sank into the couch, he just wanted this to be over. Uncle Scrooge sighed as if sensing his anger and patted his knee before getting up.

"Chin up lad things'll get better."

"No they won't!" Louie yelled as he jumped off the couch and stormed out of the room, he was tired of everyone saying that! Nothing's getting better cause no one's talking, is he the only one that sees that?! Everyone else is either mad or feeling sorry for themselves so he guesses it must be true, well fine! If they didn't want to work this out neither did he! 

If he could only make himself believe that. 


	2. Fallout of the fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions escalate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the awesome comments guys, it really means alot!

The mansion was silent like it was frozen in time but the residents inside knew better. Time was very much moving forward no matter how much they wished it wasn't, maybe if time was frozen they wouldn't have to deal with this. Unfortunately, that's not the case and they do. 

Unfortunately. 

Their bedroom was never this silent before Huey noted he didn't like it, he missed the snoring, courtesy of Dewey, the sounds of Louie's phone, and the quiet hum of Dewey's iPod. He missed the pillow fights, always having his best friends right there, the forts they sometimes made now that they had the room. He missed having people to stress about stuff too or curl up with after a particularly straining adventure. He missed seeing his brothers were safe after having a nightmare, he missed it all. 

But he was still furious at Dewey. 

Dewey hadn't moved since he got here, he didn't see any reason to. He didn't know how much time went by days, weeks, months? Well maybe not months, he missed his brothers they were never apart this long- or at least it felt like they weren't. If he knew he'd cause all this trouble he wouldn't have look for answers in the first place, it wasn't worth this, if he had only known. He couldn't ask for their forgiveness, he knew he wouldn't get it and he wasn't expecting to, he really messed up this time. 

He only hoped Louie was doing okay. 

Sadly Louie was in fact not doing okay, the furthest thing from it actually so many thoughts were flowing through his mind he didn't know how to process them all. After storming out of the den he found himself in an empty room, curled up against a wall, wishing it was his family instead. Or at the very least his brothers, they've never fought for this long before but they've also never had a fight like this before, no one knew how this would end and Louie was beginning to lose hope that it would. 

He wished it never happened in the first place. 

Everyone did. 

This whole thing started with Donald and Scrooge and they knew that, they knew that perfectly well. But they couldn't do anything to fix it, to fix it meant to admit that they're wrong and they both believe that they're not. It was definitely Scrooges fault Della was missing, if she hadn't gone on the adventure with him she'd still be here, that was the only common ground the two shared right now. 

They both blamed Scrooge. 

Huey sigh as he got out of his bed, he should probably get dinner- and check on Louie, that too. But as he walked past the den he was surprised to see him not there, he had been stationed there since this whole thing started, he hoped he was couped up in other room and not doing something stupid. He wanted to check but he was so hungry after he ate dinner he decided. He heard a door open and he stiffened, 'please don't be who I think it is' he thought as he opened the freezer and got a frozen dinner. He sighed in relief when he didn't hear another noise and set to making his dinner. 

As he ate he heard another noise and quietly groaned but hoped it was just the mansion settling, he knew that wasn't the case. Dewey walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw him Huey rolled his eyes and ignored him. Dewey sighed and started looking for a snack.

"Where's Louie?" 

"Haven't seen him since this morning." Huey spat back angrily, digging his fork deeper into his food.  

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"No Dewford I've been in our room all day." 

"Oh." 

"Is that all you have to say?" 

"You won't even hear me out!" Huey threw down his fork and glared at him. 

"What's there to hear? You lied to us, you kept secrets from us about mom no less!" 

"If you would let me explain-"

"You had your chance to explain when you first found out!"

"Why can't I now?"

"Because it's too late I don't want to hear it! Just stay away from me!" Huey got up and stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Dewey sighed and his put snack back, he wasn't hungry anymore. He walked out of the kitchen but suddenly stopped.

"Louie..." Louie was standing right outside, frozen and about to cry having heard everything. He quickly shook his head and ran away. 

"Louie!" He was about to chase after him when he heard a slam of a door and cringed before sinking on the floor, he ruined everything. 

Donald heard the commotion downstairs and knew it was his boys but couldn't bring himself to go see what happened, they probably didn't want to see him anyway. He knew he would have to face the music eventually but he wasn't ready, not yet maybe not ever, those boys were his life if they were to hate him for this he wouldn't know what to do. He supposed he was being a little selfish, they were fighting for crying out loud! And it was nothing like their fights in the past but he couldn't bear to hear that they hate him, he just couldn't. 

Huey cringed as he heard sobbing next door and sighed, he hated when either of them cried. He could instantly tell it was Louie and that made him feel even worse, he was never good with them fighting, but could he face Dewey right now? No, he couldn't he just said he couldn't but he was very tempted to, anything to Louie to stop. He sighed again and turned away from the wall he was tired of everything, tired of being mad, tired of Louie crying, tired of it being so silent, Dewey was such an idiot! Didn't he see all the pain he was causing? Why did he have to keep this from them? He felt anger bubble up inside him again it was happening every time he thought about everything, he wasn't able to think rationally about this, not yet. He punched his bedframe and angrily turned again, grabbing his pillow and shoving it on his head. 

He could still hear the crying. 

* * *

Dewey sat on the floor, fully content to stay there if he went upstairs he knew what he would hear, the same thing he had heard the past few days and he couldn't hear that anymore, not when he couldn't do anything about it. Why wouldn't Huey just hear him out? Why was he being so stubborn? He heard movement around the house for the first time in days and quickly panicked jumping off the floor, he couldn't be around anyone, not right now. He raced upstairs ignoring the shout of his name and went back into the same room he had been cooped up in the last few days. 

Webby sighed as she heard a door slam and looked up at her granny miserably, Mrs. Beakly sighed and guided her downstairs feeling sorry for her but knew there was nothing she could do, they had to fix this. And she had full confidence they would, she was convinced this family could get through anything. She started making dinner while keeping an eye on Webby who was sulking and looking at the door every few seconds. 

Louie slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to satisfy his hunger, it was why he was down here earlier. Hopefully no one would be in the kitchen, he just wanted to eat and go back upstairs. But it seemed like fate had other plans for him because when he walked in he saw both Webby and Beakly. Great. 

"Louie!" Webby said excitedly when she noticed him, he gave her a nod in acknowledgment and went digging through the cabinets.

"Hello Louie nice to see you would you like me to make you something?" 

"No thanks Mrs. B, I'll just find something." 

"Do you know if your brothers have eaten?"

"I think so." She nods and goes back to making dinner. Louie finds something after searching for a couple of minutes and starts making it ignoring Webby's eyes on him.  

"What Webby?" He snaps after a few minutes making her jump and look down.

"I just wanted to apologize I should've told you, I wasn't being a good friend." 

"Thanks that was... nice of you but it wasn't your fault."

"Still." Louie sat down and starting eating, there was a silence after that it seemed no one was in the mood to talk. Mrs. Beakly finished dinner and gave some to Webby before walking upstairs with the rest.

"Thanks Granny!" Webby said as she walked out before turning to Louie.

"-"

"Whatever you're about to say I don't wanna hear." She nodded and went back to eating shortly after Louie finished and got up and threw his trash away before going back upstairs.

"Nice talking to you!" He rolled his eyes at that and continued walking he supposed he still held some of this against her but it was mostly Dewey he had a problem with. He didn't feel angry towards him, he didn't know what he felt exactly, on one hand, he kept a secret from them a big one at that but on the other, he knew he felt really bad about it. He was confused he wasn't like Huey who refused to see both sides but they didn't keep stuff from each other, they just didn't. He could never lie or keep stuff from his brothers they always saw through it, years of living together will do that. So he couldn't understand how Dewey could, he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Ever. 

He sighed, back to square one. 


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This'll be a longer chapter with more dialogue cause it's the end and there's a lot to cover. 
> 
> Also more comments yay! 
> 
> ENJOY!:D

Louie wasn't sure how much longer he could take this to be fair he was tired of it after the second day but he felt like he was gonna explode! He wasn't used to this, being by himself growing up his brothers had always been right by his side, they had had days where they did their own thing but those were rare and never lasted more than a day, sometimes not even that long, things were more fun when they were together. He also wasn't used to it being this long since he saw Uncle Donald, one time he got a job where he didn't come home until 2 in the morning, he quit after a week. 

They were family, family didn't go this long without talking it just wasn't right. Surely he wasn't the only one who knew that and with that resolve, he went to knock on his and his brothers' door, where he knew Huey was. 

"Huey?" He questioned quietly and not a second later the door opened.

"Louie," Huey said concerned, "Do you need something?" 

"I just wanted to see how you were." 

"I'm, I don't know. How are you?"

"Same." He answered simply, Huey nodded and looked down.

"This is weird, us not talking."

"You felt it too." Huey nodded again and sighed before looking inside.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to Dewey yet." Louie looked down disappointed but figured as much the Duck family was nothing if not stubborn. 

"Hey, I know things suck right now and I know you're upset with all of us but some things just can't be fixed overnight. If I decided I can trust Dewey it'll be a while before it's fully earned back. And I know you're confused and upset and maybe even a little angry but if we talk to each other before we're all ready, things could worse a lot worse, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know thanks."

"Anytime." He patted Louie on the shoulder before closing their door, Louie sighed and walked away he felt a little better but he knew he'd feel a lot better after they all talked. Whenever that would be.  

'It was too dark in this room', Dewey thought he was used to the night light plugged into the wall next to their bed cause Louie was scared of the dark and couldn't sleep without it. He could understand the fear, before his eyes adjusted he saw all kinds of shadows and with the noises the mansion made sometimes everything was just a bit scarier. He wondered what his brothers would do if they saw him know, Huey would probably go into big brother mode and Louie would tease him but would be secretly worried. That was just the way they worked and he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Except now he would have to live without it because he was fully convinced they would never forgive him and that hurt more than anything. He had also never gone this long without talking to someone without it ending up in a fight but he still had one hope, Louie that is if he would even talk to him. He suddenly jumped up and walked out the door before crashing into someone.

"OW!" They both said and froze as they heard a very familiar voice. 

"Dewey?"

"Louie?" They both looked at each other for the first time in days and slightly smiled before Dewey's turned to a frown. Louie looked at him confused and was about to say something before Dewey did.

"I messed up." 

"Yeah you did. But I get it, kinda." 

"I was hoping one of you guys would." 

"You better fix this." 

"I will." And that was the end of that, Louie walked away putting his hood up and Dewey sighed, he knew that meant something was seriously wrong of course it was but actually getting confirmation... 

He would fix this, he had to. With a sigh he knocked on their door and was surprised when it opened immediately.

"Was there something else you needed Lou-" He stopped when he noticed the duck at the door was not Louie like he originally thought but was instead Dewey, the last person he wanted to see right now. He glared and went to shut the door but Dewey quickly stopped him. 

He sighed, "What." 

"I want to fix this." 

"I don't want to talk to you Dewey." 

"It's been a week, how long do you need?!"

"Longer than that." He simply said as he forcefully shut the door. Dewey groaned and put his head on the door before sighing and walking away, on the other side of the door Huey sat curled into a ball wondering if things would ever be okay again. 

It would be a few days before anyone talked to each other again and during that time none of the triplets had never felt lonelier. When you grew up in a house as small as theirs you get used to your best friends always being around. It was hard when they weren't. 

Huey, Dewey, and Louie unknowingly simultaneously sighed, what were they gonna do? 

* * *

It was high time Donald went and checked on the boys and he knew it too with a sigh he got out of his bed and went to search for them. Louie would be the best one to start off with realistically, he was the least likely to yell but the most likely to cry. He knew exactly where he would be or at least he thought he did, he could never really be too sure with Louie. He headed into the den and thankfully saw Louie in there, staring blankly at the TV with his hood up, 'oh boy.' Donald thought, he knew what that meant. 

"Hey Louie." He said quietly as he walked into the den Louie sharply turned around and ran to him.

"Uncle Donald!" He cheered as he hugged him Donald was quick to hug him back and they stayed like that for a few minutes, they both really needed it. After they separated Donald led Louie to the couch.

"Catch me up." 

"Huey and Dewey still aren't talking to each other and I haven't seen Uncle Scrooge in ages, I'm just so tired of all of this Uncle Donald it's not right we should be talking to each other." He leaned into Donald and he wrapped an arm around him.  

"I know and I'm sorry it took me so long to come and find you guys but I'm just not over all of this like I thought I was."

"So what made you wanna come find us?" 

"You boys are fighting, I've always hated seeing that." 

"Me too." 

"Louie, how are you feeling about all of this?" 

"I'm fine I just want everyone to start talking again."

"You're allowed to be upset." 

"Of course I'm upset! Dewey kept something from us I didn't think that was even possible! You and Uncle Scrooge didn't tell us anything don't you think we deserved to know?" 

Donald sighed, "You did, I don't know I guess we thought it'd be easier, to never talk about it again. Evidently, we were wrong."

"Yup." Louie said crossing his arms Donald sighed again and got up.

"I'm going to talk to your brothers, this has gone on long enough." With that he walked out leaving Louie alone once again. 

Dewey sighed as he sat in the hall not having the energy to move anywhere else he sunk down as he heard footsteps, not wanting to deal with anyone the fact that Huey refused to talk to him really hurt but he was fully convinced there was nothing else he could do about it. Huey was a stubborn duck and there was usually only one thing that could get him to not be. 

"Dewey, why are you on the floor?" A voice said from above him he jumped and quickly stood up.

"Uncle Donald!" Dewey hugged him and hoped he would forget he was on the floor but as Uncle Donald hugged him back he lost hope.

"Dewey..." Dewey sighed and looked down,

"I didn't have the energy to move anywhere else." 

This time Donald sighed, "Let's talk." 

They went into the first empty room and sat on the bed in there. 

"I messed up Uncle Donald, at first I wanted to tell them but then Webby and me found that room..."

"What room?"

"The one in Uncle Scrooge's archives, we found a note in there that said mom took the Spear of Selene and I didn't know what to think, I didn't want to tell them 'til I had all the answers." 

"It's understandable you wanted answers Dewey and I can't say you should have asked me cause I wouldn't have told you. I'm not happy about what you did but I get it and in time they will too." 

Dewey snorted, "How much time do they need exactly?"

"You know them as well as I do." Donald patted him and got up Dewey looked at him questioningly. 

"I have one more brother to talk to, go see Louie." Dewey nodded and got up Donald sighed as he crossed the hall and knocked on the boy's door.

"Huey, can I come in?" After not getting an answer for a few seconds he walked in and looked up to Huey's bunk with a sigh, he was laying there on his stomach. Huey looked up when he heard the door open and when he saw who it was instead of getting excited like his brothers he simply put his head back on his pillow. 

"Huey..." 

"Go away Uncle Donald! I don't want to talk to anyone!" 

"Then just listen, you can't stay mad at Dewey forever you have to hear him out, yes he did a bad thing and yes he upset all of us but you won't know why if you never listen to him. If you never talk to him again you'll go down a dark road and take it from me you do not want to go down that road."

Huey looked up again and sighed, "I don't know, I don't wanna fight what if that happens?" 

"Then you'll just have to deal with it sometimes fighting is better than not talking at all." Huey nodded and got up,

"You're right." He climbed down the ladder and hugged Donald before he walked out of the room, Donald followed and they both made their way to the den. Huey hesitated trying to work up nerves and Donald patted him gently on the head before he walked off, the boys needed to sort this out on their own and he had one more conversation to have. 

After Donald had told Dewey to go see Louie, he did and what he saw was upsetting he had never seen Louie be that still with nothing on TV, he didn't like it. 

"Hey Lou-Lou." 

Louie jumped up, "Hey Uncle Donald talk to you yet?"

"Yerp, it was eventful."

"Wow didn't know you knew that word." Dewey pouted and playfully pushed Louie and he pushed him back just as playful, it made Dewey smile things were back to normal for a second. The playful atmosphere was cut off when Huey walked into the room.

"We need to talk." 

* * *

It was silent for a few seconds as they all just sort of stared at each other- or more specifically Huey and Dewey and each other and Louie switching between the both of them.

"Someone talk!" He demanded the other two looked at him shocked and he simply rose an eyebrow expectantly. 

Dewey sighed, "I'm sorry I don't what I was thinking! I honestly thought it would turn out okay."

"How could you think that?!"

"I thought you guys would understand!" 

"You kept something from us how could we ever understand?! This is why I didn't want to talk to you! I knew we would end up fighting!" Their yelling is interpreted by sniffling they turned to see Louie watching them with teary eyes they both sighed and Huey joined them on the couch. They both rubbed his arms as they waited for him to calm down before starting to talk again. 

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us even if it was bad."

"I already felt bad about her I didn't want you guys to too."

"That isn't up to you," Huey said gently, "We have to make our own opinions about stuff and we can't do that if we don't have all the information." 

" _I_ didn't have all the information." Huey and Louie looked at each other. 

"When me and Webby found that room it created more questions than answers and yeah I knew you guys would help but I.. didn't want to admit I failed, we were all so curious about her and I didn't want to tell you guys I had found basically nothing." 

"You didn't fail, you could never fail us we would've been upset but we would have figured something out, we always do." 

Dewey started to tear up, "I'm so sorry I don't blame you if you hate me." Huey and Louie quickly gathered Dewey in their arms and start to soothe him.

"Dewey we could never hate you," Louie started, "I was mad and upset when I found out but hate never crossed my mind." 

"There isn't anything you could do that would make us hate you. Dewey," Dewey looked at him.

"I forgive you." 

"Uncle Scrooge open this door!" Donald heard shuffling and the door being clicked open.

"What do ye' want?"

"To talk it's a few years overdue don't you think?" Scrooge sighed and stepped aside Donald walked inside and looked around, his office hadn't changed at all. 

"The boys are in the den they'll sort this thing out I think we should do the same." Scrooge nodded, "I still blame you for the Spear of Selene, if she hadn't gone with you she would still be here."

"It's not like ae forced 'er tae, she wanted tae come." 

"She was gonna be a mom why didn't you stop her?!" 

"Don't ye' think ae tried!? It was 'er decision, Donald ae couldn't stop 'er!" 

Donald looked down, "I miss her every. single. day. the only thing getting me through it was the boys I couldn't let anything happen to them I just couldn't." 

"Ae know lad. For what it's worth, ae'm sorry ae blame myself just as much as ye' do." 

Donald went silent, "Maybe it wasn't totally your fault." It wasn't much but it was as good as it would get for now. 

Donald walked down the corridor with a newfound sense of relief things weren't perfect but it was a start, now he just had to see how the boys were doing. When he went into a den he was met with a heartwarming sight, Huey and Louie were curled around Dewey and they were all quietly talking about something he cleared his throat and when they turned around he turned around he gave them a sheepish look before joining them on the couch. 

"I'm sorry boys this whole thing wouldn't have happened if I had told you earlier," Donald looked down, "I hope you can forgive me." The triplets looked at each other and nodded before they hugged Donald; he drew them closer to him and let out a content sigh.

"So what really happened?" Dewey asked as they all looked at him expectantly.

With a sigh Donald launched into the full story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez this was emotional to write but I had a lot of fun doing it and look forward to writing more like it in the future, let me know what you all thought.
> 
> BYE!:D


End file.
